Wizard
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Wizard is a terrifying presence on the battlefield. Pair him up with some of his fellows and cast concentrated blasts of destruction on anything, land or sky!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Wizard is a magical unit that wears a hooded cloak, a leather belt with golden buckle and matching boots. **The Wizard is very similar to the Archer in that he uses a ranged attack and can shoot over Walls. He shoots fireballs that do high damage, but requires support as he has relatively low hitpoints and can easily be killed by point defenses. Wizards are commonly used in large groups for fire support or as a force multiplier (similar to Archers), but they can also be effective in smaller numbers, especially at lower levels. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Wizards have high enough health to survive a few splash damage attacks, but point defenses can present a significant problem. Due to their inability to withstand sustained fire, Wizards are primarily used behind more durable troops such as Giants or P.E.K.K.As (or supported with Healer(s)). **Their ability to attack over Walls make them very useful for attacking from the outside of Walls, or attacking from a distance without the danger of being caught in a Mortar or Wizard Tower blast. **Barbarians can be used as a meat shield to support Wizards, but be careful, as Wizards can still be affected by Mortars and Wizard Towers due to their splash damage. **Wizards can be very effective at taking out defenses; their very high damage makes turret hit points no match for them. However, to maximize their effectiveness, it is generally considered a good idea to deploy them in decent-sized groups, along with a few P.E.K.K.As or Giants as a good distraction. **Wizards are amazing at clearing out an enemy's Clan Castle Troops. Their ability to do high amounts splash damage allows them to kill a lot of Troops at once. Deploying a Wizard or two after the Clan Castle Troops have engaged you can be a good alternative to a Lightning Spell. **A strong technique is to use 2 Healers to support a large group of Wizards. This way, the point-defenses would have to target one Wizard at a time to kill it (i.e. 3 Cannons shooting at the same Wizard) which is very unlikely; splash damage cannot kill the Wizards since they simply cannot out-damage the two Healers, especially at lower levels. **Although wizards do incredible damage and take only 4 housing space, they are very vulnerable to giant bombs and spring traps. To avoid the death of a big amount of them, spread them along the line of fire and don't spawn them in one place immediately. *'Defensive Strategy' **Wizards are excellent defensive Troops, as they can attack enemy Troops from behind Walls. If attacking Troops notice a Wizard emerging from the Clan Castle they will turn to attack it, even if they have to destroy a Wall segment to reach it. **As of the 12 March 2013 update, the Wizard's attack now has a splash component. This increases their effectiveness against lower-health Troops such as Goblins, Archers and Barbarians as Clan Castle Troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 3, the Wizard's cloak changes from light blue to purple. His boots become bright purple as well. **At level 4, he attacks with lightning instead of fireballs. **At level 5, his cloak changes to dark blue, and his boots darken to nearly black. **At level 6, his cloak changes to the color of wine, his belt becomes orange, and his eyes turn a shade of yellow. He also attacks with fireball-lightning instead of lightning. ---- *'Trivia' **When you are doing the tutorial, a villager mentioned about the reinforcement Wizards of Wizard Ivory came to assist. However, the Wizard Ivory is not mentioned again in the future. **Wizards are often used by high-level players in place of Archers because of their high damage and relatively high health (when compared to Archers that will be killed in a single hit by most high level defensive buildings). ** **On top of the Wizard Tower is also a Wizard, but it has a different way of attacking. It is not necessary to train, or even unlock, a Wizard in the Barracks in order to place the Wizard Tower. **Because you get Wizards in the tutorial, they are the first unit that you deploy but NOT the first unlocked for general use, which are Barbarians. **Along with the level 5 and 6 Wall Breaker, the Wizard is the only unit in the game capable of one-shot killing itself. **On a per-housing space basis, the Wizard has the highest damage per second of any Troop by a fair margin (45 damage per housing space at level 6, far ahead of the second-place level 6 Balloon at 32.6). **In the application package of the game, the sfx refers the wizard as 'mage' Category:Troops Category:Tier 2 Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air